DeeJay
Description Phase 1 DeeJay is the Jockey and He is very overweight. Phase 2 The only thing that changes about him in the redesign is that he now wears black-and-yellow earphones around his neck when preforming (many people mistake the yellow insides as earrings, as the earphones are otherwise the same color as the Afro, with no outline to define them). Songs Featured *My Balls *Zombie Love song *Bottles of Beer *Club Villain *The Stereotypes Song *The Unofficial Smithers Love Song *ORPHAN TEARS featuring Wax *Mr. DoucheBag *Transphobic Techno (Bitch Got a Penis) *Grandma Got a Facebook *Tig Ol' Bitties *STALKIN' YOUR MOM featuring Wax *PUPPET BREAK-UP (dir. by Sam Macaroni) *WHIP YO KIDS featuring Nice Peter *BOOTY STORE *NERD RAGE!!! *EPILEPTIC TECHNO *DOOKIE FRESH *SANTA HATES POOR KIDS *SHITTY G *FRIEND ZONE *SHE LOOKS LIKE SEX REMIX feat. Mike Posner *WE LIKE THEM GIRLS (dir. by ForrestFire101) *ALIEN *WHITE BOY WASTED feat. Dumbfoundead *COMPLICATED *TAKE OVER THE WORLD *TEXT ME BACK *JUPITER *JUST A FRIEND (Biz Markie cover) *SOMEBODY THAT I USED TO KNOW (Pop cover of Gotye) *FIGHT FOR YOUR RIGHT (dance cover of Beastie Boys) *LOVE THE WAY YOU LIE (rock cover of Eminem/Rihanna) *ROAD RAGE *MY BALLS (alt rock cover) *ALIEN (Unplugged) *JUMP AROUND (House Of Pain cover) *BARTENDER SONG (Rehab cover) *HIGH VOLTAGE (Linkin Park Cover) *BOOM HEADSHOT (YFM Mashup) Instruments Played #Mixers (Turn Table) #Vocals (In certain songs) Trivia *DeeJay's eyes were shown three times, in Transphobic Techno (Bitch Got a Penis), Grandma Got a Facebook, and Tig Ol' Bitties. *DeeJay usually fixes up the mistakes that Puff makes. *While his eyes were shown in "Tig Ol' Bitties", he wore his hair in sort of a "Hi-Top fade"/"Hi-Top fashion". *While he had the 'High-Top' in "Tig Ol' Bitties", his skin appeared darker, and his outfit was different. He wore a different tracksuit, a little darker shade of blue than the one he currently wears, and it had no stripes. He wears a gray backpack while Benatar wears a deep-red one. Also, DeeJay wears different sneakers. (Instead of white, they were grey) with the flap-tongues of the shoes sticking out. And his top seems to cover up his pants more, making his pants look small, and he wasn't that fat. *He was Puff's main singer, getting his own song, until Benatar took his place. *Puff usually refers to him as "fat boy" or "fat ass". *DeeJay is 5'8, minus the Afro height, according to an official shirt on Ray William Johnson's website. *According to the fans, (with also numerous evidence from the series) DeeJay is the voice of reason in the band. *Unlike the rest of the band, he doesn't appear to hate Benatar, he may be neutral towards him, as he neither respects nor disrespects him. This is likely due to the fact that he knew both Benatar and Puff since High School. *DeeJay is 19-21 years old, and sometimes is implied as the oldest band member. *He was voiced by Eminem in the music videos, but in the series, he is voiced by Dr Dre. *DeeJay's voice is much deeper in BOOTY STORE than it was in past videos. *After EPILEPTIC TECHNO, he now wears black and yellow headphones when he plays his turntables. *DeeJay has a cousin named DeeJane, as revealed in "PITY FUCK". The fact that she also has "Dee" in her name as a prefix, it could be a possibility that the "Dee" part in their names is just a nickname, and that DeeJane's actual name is "Jane", and DeeJay's actual name is "Jay". However, DeeJane's name could have been given to her by the creators as a joke, referencing the fact that she and DeeJay are cousins. *Oddly enough, zoomed out he has his yellow and black headphones on, but when it goes to show him operating his turntables his headphones are gone. *DeeJay is the only one of the band who no one dislikes, as Axel hates Benatar and thinks Puff is a douche, and Puff thinks that Benatar has no talent, doesn't deserve to be a legend, and that he's whack. The only thing Benatar is is whack. *DeeJay seems to have a talent for telling "Yo Mama" jokes, as well as "Yo Grandma" jokes. *In the newer music videos, DeeJay has lost a lot of weight, but is still overweight. *In ALIEN (Unplugged), he is seen playing acoustic guitar. *In HIGH VOLTAGE (Linkin Park Cover), he is seen to have painted his right arm yellow, as well as a yellow strip down the right side of his body, presumably in homage to his tracksuit which has 2 yellow stripes on the right hand side. *A common missconseption is that he called Puff "Puff Puff Puff" while being drunk in "ROAD RAGE" but the line was "A toast to pissing Puff Puff off." *Even though he's most commonly the voice of reason, Axel had a change of 'voice of reason' moment in telling Puff that drugs and suicide are unnecessary in "ISO TANK". *In "BUS ARREST", the 'community-service work vest' was too small for him, as they could not find one in his large, overweight size. Despite being large, he is still a little shorter than average. *DeeJay would weigh around 202 pounds, making him the heaviest member of the band. *DeeJay could be a little younger than DeeJane. *DeeJay might have been born on April 16, 1991. *DeeJay appears to be the least popular member of the band. Category:Band